This Destiny
by Inunneko
Summary: Mushrambo is supposedly the most powerful being on Enterra, but there's another powerful enterran who wants to see who is really the more powerful, but anything and everything in all of the universe just seems to get in her way all the time. On-hold
1. Reann

**Shinzo Fic**

**This Destiny**

**I don't own Shinzo, I do own the custom charactors Angel, Reann, Gamma, Ember, and Lorell though. This story is based around the Shinzo group, and my custom charactors Angel and Reann, the other three customs aren't as important as Angel or Reann. By the way just to be sure you know Reann is pernounced ree-anne, not rene or anything else, I just don't want you mispernouncing it! Also, like the name of the story might tell you, this is an alternate destiny like inbetween season one and two of Shinzo, but... Mushra doesn't end up roped to a rock again, unfortunatly. Read and review please!**

* * *

"Is that all you got!?" someone yelled, the speaker was standing above a group of heavily beaten lizerd and insect enterrans, all who's torn, black leather armor carried the emblem of a bandit gang from the area. The leader of the small bandit force, a lizerd with bleak and faded green scales and a large scar from long ago across one of his toxic yellow eyes, kneeled down painfully infront of his victorious opponent, pleading to let him at least go. But the victor showed little mercy and sliced the leader once more with his spear, turning the lizerd enterran into an en-card, the skinny girl that was tied up to a tree behind the fallen bandits was a little shocked to see that it was just a kid. He had short hair that was the color of the pinkish coral that she loved so much, and he wore black cloth and plates of orange metal that protected some of his vital parts. Slowly he made his way across the clearing full of beaten enterran bandits and came up to the tree She was tied up to, when he raised his spear up to _her_ she thought he was going to card her like he did the leader of this bandit group, but instead the young enterran cut the ropes that held her to the tree.

"Umm.. thank you.. very much." she whispered, rubbing the places where the ropes had razerburned cuts into the scales on her arms.

"You alright?" He asked, she looked up at him to find a genuine look of worry on his boyish features, worry that the bandits might have hurt her.

"mm.. No I'm alright.." The former bandit captive assured him, as the small cuts on her scaled arms slowly closed up, but the scales had only closed up to not let anything in or out, the small wounds were still underneath.

"If your sure," her rescuer said, he let his hand so he could help her up off the ground, "My name's Mushra."

"Reann." she said, taking his hand and shakily got to her feet. It had been so long since she had been able to stand! For hours upon hours the bandits had kept her there, waiting to ambush anyone who took the bait of a helpless girl tied to a tree, of course when someone finally did those bandits got their just desserts. But looking down at herself, Reann suddenly felt her face turn hot and the odd pink-like color a blush was on the cheeks of someone with skin the color of aqua blue. Of course to someone else she was wearing a type of swimsuit, a light tanktop the shade of brown and matching shorts that barely went to even half her thigh-length. It was true that they were made of the same quick-drying, half water-proof material, and that she also swam in them, but they were really what Reann normally used as her under things. The marine enterran quickly got over her slight embarrassment and stood up fully, but started to turn pink again, Mushra was several inches shorter then her, when she looked straight she just barely saw his hair at the bottom of her vision. "ahm.. mm.. Is there a lake around here? That's where those creeps captured me... and I'm not really sure how long I was unconcious." the last part was a muttered whisper, but Reann looked hopefully at Mushra, hoping that she could get back to that lake and retrieve her equipment.

"Sure Reann, but it's a bit a ways off. If you want, I'll take you there."

"That'd be nice." Reann couldn't help but express her relief, it would be _extremely_ bad if someone got into her equipment that she had stowed away in a rock by that lake.

The two sped across the countryside on Mushra's hoverdisc, there was just enough room that Mushra could stand with Reann sitting down, hanging her legs just barely above the ground. Mushra could not help but sneak glances at the girl sitting beside him while on the way to the lake, she was the most interesting marine enterran he had ever seen. Her overall body shape was humanoid, she had silvery white hair that hung loosely to her shoulders, which were covered in turquoise scales with small seemingly useless fins making a line across the top of them, the fins were turquoise as well but the small spikes that held them up were a greener color, and had dark purple tips. Her ears were kind of catlike and stuck out of her head, they were scaled on the outside and a dark brown on the inside, and kept all but a select few strands of her hair out of her face. Scales and fins were also on her forarms, like armguards, but her hands and upper arms were scale free. Everywhere else was covered in aqua blue skin, but it hadn't quite felt like normal skin, it felt like it would have been extremely slippery had she been wet. Reann noticed the feel of Mushra's gaze and looked up at him, her eyes were so dark that he could not tell iris from pupil, but the smile that pierced her aqua colored lips was happy, he knew she was thankful for helping her out like this.

Then they come up on the nearby lake, the crystal blue water sparkled in the sunlight, and Reann quickly jumped off the hoverdisc to run to a rock by the shore. Following more slowly Mushra saw that the rock was hollow and was filled with many items he guessed were Reann's belongings, one of the items was a short, silver dress which Reann quickly pulled out, the dress was the casual sort and was ripped at the bottom so it was only half thigh length like her shorts. It was sleeveless and hung only by two straps, but it was also really plain and had no other parts of interest.

"mm, Mushra, you could.. mm... turn around?" Reann said, signaling she was going to change into the dress instead of the swimclothes she was wearing. Obeying, Mushra immediately heard a kind of clanking sound after he turned around, like metal and plastic banging together, and the unmistakable sound of chains, but light ones and not the larger, heavy ones that could be used to tie a person up. Then he felt a tapping on his shoulder, and turned around to see Reann dressed in the dress she had pulled out, a black, leather belt and beltpouch fit around her waist and silver boots were now on her feet, they reached up just below her knees and were well worn. A jet black chain necklace was around her neck, and a single transparent gem hung off of it. "mm, you think it would be okay if I could travel with you, Mushra? Earlier was kind of.. the fifth time I had run into something wanting to attack me since I started traveling eight days ago." a slight tint of pink had crossed the girl's face from cheek to cheek, but it quickly vanished.

"Sure, I don't mind. But it will kind of be difficult if we both have too share my hoverdisc."

"Oh don't worry, I have a vehicle too... It's around here somewhere..." Reann touched her transparent gem and walked away, heading towards the base of a large oak tree. Looking up the marine girl smiled and something fell out of the tree, just barely not falling on top of her. Glancing at it, Mushra could tell it was a large, steel manta ray with a stub for what would be a tail for the actual creature and a flat space on top of somebody could ride on.

"wow... So I guess that settles it, we'll travel together, and I'll protect you from anything that trys to hurt you!" Mushra said, he now had a broad grin across his face. He knew well that it was possible Reann could actually be a villain in secret, and working for those bandits, or some other higher villain, or just some plain villain who wnated to kill for no reason. But he couldn't believe any of that at all, it was like there was an aura of _trust_ around her.

* * *

The two were traveling through the woods on their hover-vehicles, both were silent as they sped to a town Mushra recalled was somewhere in a valley at the other end of the forest. Reann was sitting peacefully on her hover-ray, with her legs bent to her side and using one arm to balance her upright body. She had a distant look, it was quite obvious even in her dark eyes.

"Hey Reann, so why are you traveling around?" Mushra said, suddenly braking the silence.

"hm? Oh... you see... I'm looking for a friend of mine.." Reann replied, now she looked downward with sad eyes, she was very expressive and couldn't help but to just show everyone how she was feeling through her eyes, Mushra noticed this a while ago.

"A friend? What happened to her... or him?" for some reason Mushra was hoping this person Reann was looking for was not a guy... but he could not understand why he felt that way.

Reann looked up at Mushra and smiled, but it was a fake one, not genuine like her other smiles had been. "Her name is Angel, she's my best friend. But... she ran off on some quest of hers without telling me, even though she knew I would've gone with her. Life is just so boring in that old village with her gone.."

* * *

Off in the distance, a single figure stood at the peak of a cliff. It was a grown woman, huge wings that were bigger then even herself spread from her form. One was completely pitch black, and the other was black with small but noticable white spots all over, like the night sky and the stars. Her oufit was noticably crimson, it was a dress that reached to her knees, and knee high heeled boots met it. A triangle was open up on the chest space of the dress, it showed her skin and a sort of ruby jewel that was embedded in it. Hair as black as her first wing spread down to her mid back and swayed in the wind, showing the very tips of her long locks to be white instead of all the way black. Her face was beautiful, but twisted in an evil kind of way. Her lips were full red and glints of fangs caught in the dieing sunlight. Her eyes, an ice-chipping silver, looked down in the distant forest below her, she looked as if she could see every single detail like she was standing in the forest herself instead of on top of some mountain high above. A demonic smile crossed her red lips as she stared in the general direction of the two unsuspecting travelers. Unfurling her wings, the positively evil looking woman took flight, flying high over the forest as she flew across.


	2. Angel

".._Burn.._" a soft, kind of muffled voice said, all around her she could only see darkness, nothing but darkness. Then there was a single speck of something else, it was an orange light and instincively she ran toward it, just to escape the darkness. But she did not want to see this, buildings were on fire, innecent enterrans all around her were running away in fear, in fear of the blazing fire that was burning everything, and in fear of what had caused it. ".._Burn.._" the voice said again, she looked up and saw what was doing this, and did not like what she saw. Carefully hovering in the sky above the chaos was a birdlike enterran, one with huge, black wings and a crimson dress. Slitted silver eyes met those of the observer, and she could not pull her gaze away, the silver eyes had catlike pupils and a sense of pure evil dwelling deep within them. By the time she could brake away from those horrible, demonic eyes, the fire was all around her, licking at her clothes, threatening to devour her. She screamed in pure terror, for she was deadly afraid of the growing flames, and then that voice spoke again. "_Don't you like my work?"_ the demonic lady said, making her look up at it again, that voice didn't belong there. It was soft, and gentle, it shouldn't belong to the living demon above her. But the sight of the roaring infernos infront of her canceled all thoughts that were going through her mind about the voice, the flames were now eating away at her, eating her alive...

"Reann.. Reann!"

Reann awoke to someone calling her name, she cracked her eyelids open to see Mushra standing over her with a deeply worried look on his face. "naa... what?" she said, and was surprised to hear it only come out as a whisper.

"You were screaming in your sleep." he said, handing her a kanteen full of water. "Something wrong?"

Reann took the kanteen gratefully and nearly drained it empty, as a marine enterran she tended to drink alot whenever she was thirsty. "Nn... No, it was just a bad dream, sorry if I woke you."

Mushra nodded, but Reann could tell he was still worried at what kind of bad dream could cause a scream like that. "It's nearly dawn, since we're both up why don't we get a move on? The village should be real close now."

Reann simply nodded and gathered her things, shivering inspite of any heat from the sun. _'I know that voice.. as sure as if someone would kill me if I was wrong... That creature in my dream had Angel's voice.' _Ever since she was very young, Reann had always been able to see things in her dreams. Sometimes the near future went exactly how her dream the night before had went, and sometimes her dream was more like a subtle riddle, and she had to figure out the riddle to prevent something. She could not tell which one this newest dream was, but she had a sinking feeling that something horrible awaited them in that village, and something horrible also awaited the innecent townsfolk there, they _had _to go and help.

Soon after Reann had gathered her thoughts, she and Mushra were already speeding through the woods on their vehicles again. Reaching the edge of the woods, they looked down a steep slope to a cresent shaped valley. In the center of this valley was a small village.. _on fire_..

"The village is ablaze." Reann said, her voice was calm and even, even though she was shaking terribly as she looked out to the flaming cluster of buildings and heard faint screams on the wind.

Without even saying anything, Mushra raced down the hill to try and help the villagers, Reann followed close behind even if she was scared enough to scream again. _'..I hate fire..'_

As they got closer, Reann could see walls of water trying to keep the fire back along a single path as several villagers were escaping. A single water enterran with a cloak and a helmet was holding up his hands and yelling for everyone to get out, he was controlling the water.

Reann suddenly looked up, it felt as if something was desperatly telling her to, and there she saw it. The demonic enterran who had Angel's voice in her dream was flying high overhead, laughing her head off as she watched the terrified villagers scramble for the only exit. Reann made her hover-ray fly higher until she was eye level with the demon, who simply stared back at her with clenched teeth as if something had suddenly started hurting. Reann opened her beltpouch with on hand and pulled out a large, one-handed laser pistal which was way bigger then the beltpouch itself, pointed it straight at the gem embedded in the demon's chest, and fired. A single line of blue energy ran from the barrel of the gun to the gem, everyone in the area could hear a loud explosion of some kind as the demon enterran fell out of the sky to land at the edge of the forest, with Reann following close behind on her hover-ray. Mushra saw this and started running back up the slope to where Reann and the enterran who attacked the village were, now that everyone was out of the village, the cloaked water enterran followed him.

"What does your new friend think she's doing Mushra? That enterran is dangerous!" The water enterran called from behind Mushra as they both ran to where said enterran had crahs landed.

"She kind of just creamed her, Sago!"

"If it didn't card her then she's just going to bounce back." Sago pointed out.

"That's why we're going over there!" Mushra replied.

"What're you _doing_?!"

Mushra and Sago had finally made it up to the top of the slope to find Reann kneeling over an injured enterran with a roll of bandages in her hand. Even if the enterran was no longer in hyper form, it was quite obvious that she was the one who had attacked the village. She was a young girl, younger then Reann, with two feathered wings on her back, one pitch black and the other pure white, about the same length as her arms and a width just a bit wider then her own body. Her clothes were simply a yellow tank top and a matching miniskirt with brown shorts underneath, and brown sandals on her feet. Short black hair that was barely long enough to cover her ears drifted to the side as she leaned unconciously to a tree, the very tips of her hair were a dark pink, like fuchsia.

Reann stood up and walked inbetween Mushra and the unconcious enterran girl. "No, she won't hurt anyone again." she said.

"How do you know that?" Sago countered, he did not know who this odd marine enterran called Reann was, and he did not quite trust her all the way even if she was a friend of Mushra.

"This isn't the time! That girl destroyed that village and killed alot of enterrans, it serves her right if she gets just what she did to all those innocent people!" Mushra piped in, he pushed Reann slightly to the side to let him get closer and drew his spear up to stab the girl, but stopped. He couldn't, just couldn't, as he looked down at that sweet, little sleeping face the girl had. She looked just as innocent as any of the now homeless kids from that village.

Reann pushed Mushra's spear away from the girl, the marine enterran's dark eyes were wet and soft tears ran down her cheeks as she whispered to Mushra, but is was audible to Sago as well. "Please.. please stop... Sh... She's Angel.. my _friend_ !"


	3. Marines

**Short Chapter......... Hey, I finally got around to writing more. Read and Review more! It helps my motivation. The next chaper will definently be longer then this, maybe even longer then my first chaper. Hey does anyone actually read this other then that one guy who reviewed? (Thank you for reviewing by the way!) I'm just wondering. See thats why you have to review so I know if people actually read my work! and I'm just writing all this to make my little chaper seem longer, haha. Anyways, READ AND REVIEW!**

**Sneak Peek Word for Next Chaper: Yakumo**

**I plan on doing ^this^ every chapter or so, maybe every other chapter, I'm not sure.**

* * *

"Your _friend?_ Your _friend_ did something like that!?" Sago yelled, and he could see Reann visibly flinch away from his words.

"Well, no. Angel would never do anything like that." She said, still standing a bit protectively over the younger girl.

"Then you can't explan why she just burned down an entire village." Sago stated.

"nn.. No.. I have a guess.. but..."

"You have a guess? what is it then, maybe your _friend_ has just had a change of heart."

Mushra had taken to sitting silently on a rock, watching Sago yell at poor Reann. He didn't really want to choose a side, on one hand, he agreed with what Sago was saying, but on the other hand he trusted Reann to know what she was talking about. Right before the two marine enterrans had started this back and forth thing he had suggested they get the winged girl to wake up, but Sago had interupted him and now there wasn't any chance to get them to stop until she wakes up on her own.

"It's a personal thing." Reann said quietly, "I'... It's Angel's problem...please don't ask why or what it is because I can't tell you."

"A problem huh? So your friend usually goes around burning down towns?"

"NO! Of course not! it's just...." Reann yelled at first but then she got quieter, almost to a non-audible murmur, "_You could say she has two hearts."_

A short moment of silence came along, with Reann looking down a bit guiltily down at the ground, fiddling with her fingers, and Sago looking down at her with a sort of _suspicious_ face. But then that silence gave way as someone whispered a small "_sorry"_

Mushra, Sago, and Reann all lookied over quickly toward Angel, who they had assumed was still unconcious during all this, but no, she was sitting up and facing away from the group. Her small bi-colored wings twitched as Reann walked over to sit down beside her friend. They began a small conversation of quickly said whispers, neither of the boys could hear what they were saying, but after a short while Reann stood again, a new look was planted on her aqua skinned face, like a _sad 'I knew it'_ look. "Look, you two just get on with your lives. Pretend you never saw us, me and Angel are leaving." Reann said, one of her hands clutching the transparent jewel around her neck.

_

* * *

_

She's gone too far this time,

someone's unheard thoughts echoed in their own mind. _I knew this would eventually happen again, I can't stop her. But.. It was just too much, I was crying the whole time as I watched. How can Dark be so cruel?_

* * *

Before Mushra or Sago could respond to Reann's sudden statement, her hover-ray flew up to her and she jumped on it and flew away, Angel's wings unfurled to show they were a bit larger then originally thought and flew after her friend. Both girls were gone in a few seconds, with the two guys just standing there, looking a bit taken aback.

"Well... Good riddance." Sago finally said, turning to go head back to the burned out village. "I guess I'll have to head to the next town if I want to start gambling again, Hey Mushra where are you heading?"

"To the next town to I guess, nowhere else to go."

* * *

"You know you don't have to come with me, Reann"

"I know, but who else is going to keep you in line? Besides, that old village was as boring as a graveyard without you around."

"Reann, Enterrans don't need graveyards!"

"Exactly, thats how boring it was."


End file.
